Hearts of Flames and Headshots
by ColombianPanda
Summary: This is my first story. It contains Pyro/OC/Sniper but it might take a while for the relationship to develop! I suck at summarys but the story will be sure a long read so bye and enjoy!
1. Hearts Of Flames and Headshots Chapter 1

**Blood, screams, and the whizzing of bullets was always a typical sight for me. Then you're probably wondering why I'm crying over a dead corpse. Well let's start from the beginning. It all started when I was 15, in my normal classroom. Though, it wasn't a normal classroom or a normal school. My name is Alexcia by the way, but people know me as the Multiple. Well then why don't we start on my story, on how I fucked up. **

**It was my first day in 2fort Middle School. My first year in it even though I was 15, the school believes in older students than younger. I woke up at 5:00 am, school sadly started at 6: 30 am. Standing up straight I stretch, the bones in my back cracking loudly. Fixing up my bed, I went to the bathroom taking a quick shower. I dried my short dark brown hair, my bangs sticking to the right side of my face. Putting my contacts on, my black eyes were glassy from lack of sleep. I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out my black jeans and my father's old marine shirt. He was dead, and this was the only thing I had to remember him with. I put on my combat boots and my leather bomber jacket. Fixing myself some breakfast, I noticed it was already 6:00. Devouring a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. My bike was next to my door, black and neon green in color. I mounted my bike and raced to get to my school my 6:15. When I arrived students started entering the school, I threw my bike down locking it to a post. Running inside I looked for room 213, slamming the door open to very confused eyes. Smiling nervously, I bit my lip and closed the door silently. I was greeted by the teacher, a sickly sweet smile on my face. I cringed and smiled nervously, "Hola teach. So… where do I sit…?" I said. The teacher strictly pointed her ruler, which she was holding the entire time, to a table of 4 boys. The entire classroom was just boys for all I could see, making me feel completely uncomfortable. Sitting down, I fiddled with my jacket. The leather making a slight squeak noise, alerting the boy next to me. I stood up straight, not wanting to attract the attention of other…students. The classroom was covered with boys my age, the only females being the teacher and I. The students differed in many ways, from height to probably where they were from. I looked over my shoulder, the boy that I alerted being much taller than me. Looking closer at his features I noticed many things about him. His blue eyes were covered by his yellow-tinted hunting lens, a bush hat covering his short dark brown hair. Turning his head, the boy smirked at me. Blushing, I turned around and continued playing with my jacket. Only for me to jerk my head up at the quick mention of my name. The teacher was looking at me, also pointing at the ground right next to her. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" She said, obviously talking to me. Standing up, I slowly walked up to the front of the classroom. I gulped, a slight blush forming on my cheeks at the eyes staring at me. I took a deep breath, relaxing fully. "Hola. My name is Alexcia Lopez, people also call me the Multiple." The looks around the classroom only seemed to intensify at my name. I nervously fiddled with my fingers, a soft blush forming on my tanned skin. The teacher smiled 'sweetly' as she walked towards me. " See that wasn't so hard was it~?" She said patting my back. I gritted my teeth, walking slowly back to my seat. Sitting down, i began hitting my head on the desk numerous times. I didn't care if I was gaining multiple looks from other classmates, I probably already made them think bad of me the moment I got here. I stopped only when a hand placed itself on my shoulder, blue eyes looked at me as I turned my head. Biting my lip, I turned my head away from him. " I'm sorry." Releasing his grip on my shoulder, he smiled softly. " It's alrigh'. I don't want a pretty sheila like you getting hurt." He said, the austrailian accent very strong in his voice. Looking at the other people at the table, I furrowed my brows. We had a weird group alright. Infront of me was a boy ( I could tell, he didn't have a feminine body) wearing a very weird suit colored red. He also wore a gasmask, it some how giving him a innocent appearance. He briefly turned to me, giving me what sounded like a muffled hello before turning back to the other male on his own right.**

**The other male looked very stoic, wearing a very large helmet. It made it hard to look at his eyes but I saw that they were hazel. He wore what looked like a military uniform, making me feel out of place with what I was wearing. Then I remembered the gasmask boy was wearing a large suit that looked to be rubber. I lastly looked at a very large male with a bullet belt on his chest, he didn't look fat but very big-boned. He had dark brown eyes and had his head shaved bald. I didn't like it, but he looked like a nice guy anyways. He had a goofy smile on his face, probably from talking to the stotic boy. I sat further into my seat, till Aussie boy turned to me. " My name is Shawn-" He pointed to the gasmask kid, " That is James." He pointed once again to the large and stoic boys. " The fat bloat is Aleks (that earned a very upset grunt from him) and the serious one is Robert but you call him Rob."He said, taking a large breath after telling everyone's name. Everyone said their brief hellos to me, the helmet boy just giving me a grunt. Which I took as his own way of saying hello. The all continued their previous activities, Shawn talking to James and Aleks talking to Rob. That left me to myself, not even caring to listen to the teacher (who i already had taken a dislike to). Though that schedule had been broken, a so curious James wondering what I was doing. It all started with the occasional poke, then many, then even more than I could handle. I had finally snapped, turning quickly at James causing him to stumble back. " What do you what, you molesto, murmurando tonto!" I said, a slight hiss in my voice after i was done. James quickly mumbled "sorry" before going back to talking to Shawn, who was giving me quite a angry glare. First day of school and I already snapped at someone. What else could happen to make this day worse.**

-

**_Hello people! Author here, and if you please review,favorite, and all that shenanigans!  
__This is my first story and I hope you like it!  
__I will try to make other chapters soon, bye bye! :33_  
**


	2. Hearts of Flames and Headshots chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Chapter two here and thank you for the review. I would specially like to thank TheAceOfDarkHearts for that very nice review! Now why don't we go on to the chapter?**_

**I had only seemed to jinx myself when I had said that. I had already had a bad feeling that the day was going to be terrible when I heard by name. By a certain o so annoying female teacher, in her high-pitched "friendly voice'' that I hated so much. Picking my head up, I looked up at her. My soft black-brown bangs in my face, covering my clearly uninterested look. It seems only lifting my head provoked her, causing me to hiss slightly. "Are you sassing me, _girl_?" She said, her lips pressed together in an angered expression. I didn't know what was her problem, she seemed to hate me the moment I entered class. She wasn't the only person mad at me though, I could feel Shawn's eyes glaring into my back. I understood that I calling James an annoying, mumbling fool was harsh but I can't stand people touching me. He should have taking the hint for him to stop; I had a scowl on my face after the 10th poke. Maybe I should apologize, I probably should. Ignoring the teacher, I slowly turned to James. He didn't look at me in the beginning, only until I silently whispered his name. "James, James I'm sorry. Perdoname?" I said, biting the bottom of my lip and looking down at my lap. He looked at me, tilting his head looking adorable. "mmitsph mmokayph." He said, giving me a double thumb up. Feeling instantly relived, I sat up straight in my chair. I no longer felt Shawn's eyes glaring at me to make me feel even better.**

** I guess this day just got better, oh wait. Knocking on the wood of my desk, I managed not to jinx myself. I would always knock on wood when I jinxed myself. Something I learned from my Colombian mother. My father wasn't one to care about jinxing something, maybe that's why he died fighting. I still remember what he said before he left. "It's not like anything bad will happen." It was a lie, such a gigantic lie. I snapped out of my daydream, weirdly actually listening to the teacher. She was talking about our classes and our importance. The teacher mentioned my class, saying how the Multiple class was offensive, defensive, and supportive. Both James and Shawn looked at me in astonishment, making me feel nervous. I think the teacher liked me being nervous, mentioning that I can also use every class's primary weapon. Aleks gasped, "LITTLE GIRL CANT HOLD SASHA." He said, looking at me shockingly. I slowly nodded, pointing to my arms. "I am strong Aleks, you haven't been around me long enough..." It was true; my immense strength confused my parents greatly. When I was 3, I was able to hold a large block of wood with just one hand. By age 6, I was able to carry large weapons such as a machete with no difficulty. I didn't want to tell anyone though, getting more attention then needed was not what I wanted. After about 5 minutes, the teacher finally stopped talking about my class. I had only felt stares on me the entire time. Then I heard it, the blessed sound of a bell. I quickly picked up my bag, fixed my jacket, and was about to jet out of the room before I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Do ya kno' where you are even bloody goin'?" Said a familiar Australian accent. "No…" I said, it was true. Shawn gripped my wrist even tighter, dragging me to the next class. I guess he's my chaperone now.**

**Reaching the classroom, I opened the door right before the bell rang. Sitting down with the same group as last class I sighed. This was probably going to be a long class, but the male teacher seemed nicer than the long-faced female teacher from last period. " Hello class! My name is Mr. RupertBerg. But you can all call me Neil." He said, sounding very nice and proper. I could already tell I was going to like this teacher. " So, a little birdie told me we have a new class here. Alexcia is her name isn't it?" He said, pointing to me. I slowly nodded, a small smile crossing my face. walked up to me, his hand extended out for me to shake. I shacked his hand, his large fatherly looking hand consuming mine." It's nice to meet the infamous daughter of Colonel Xavier Lopez. Your father was quite a hero." I could hear gasps from everyone in the class, causing me to sink into my seat. I guess finally hearing my father's name closed their suspicions to why my last name was Lopez. Trying to stop the classroom from becoming even more awkward, coughed and walked to the front of the classroom. " Now students why don't we go to the shooting range?" He said, causing every student to cheer. I guess now was my time to shine.**

**Cracking my fingers, I looked at all the selections of guns. From a scatter gun to a grenade launcher, I was itching to use every single one of the weapons. I had finally made my choice, a standard flamethrower to occupy my current ****fiery mood. James was right next to me, making a confused mmph sound at my choice of weapon. " mmyourph mmgoingph mmtoph mmuseph mmaph mmflamethrowerph?"He said, making me slightly laugh. "Si. You did hear that I could use your weapons right?" I said, laughing and gently punching Jame's shoulder. James laughed back, but stopped when the Shooting Range teacher appeared. " ALRIGHT KIDS. AFTER YOU CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON I WANT YOU TO ATTACK THE DUMMIES. CONSERVING AMMO AND BEING PRECISE. IN 3, 2 ,1. GO!" He yelled out, the dummies soon appearing. I let out a puff of flames at the dummies, all of them retracting back quickly. After 10 more dummies they stopped popping up. The sound of a alarm alerting us all ( even over the sound a mini guns and rockets). " NOW THEN MAGGO-I MEAN STUDENTS. YOUR TRAINING IS OVER AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TOMMOROW. TIME FOR LUNCH!" Soon the bell rang, my stomach growling. I followed James and Shawn, soon reaching the cafeteria. I wasn't prepared for how many students was there, I definitely couldn't prepare. To make it worse, they all looked the same.**

-

**_And that's the end of chapter two! Please review, favorite, and all those shenangins! Next chapter soon to come!_**

**_-ColombianPanda_**


	3. Hearts Of Flames and Headshots Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry for the LARGE hiatus. My entire fault. Why don't we just start off with the new chapter?**_

All the characters beside Alexcia belong to Valve along with TF2 itself.

_**I had an idea where any Spanish word will be Smaller text okay?**_

_**Spanish- Unbolded Text So like this- "**__Hello__**."**_

_**Normal- Bolded Ex: "Hello.""**_

**I had almost wanted to screech at the amount of people in the cafeteria. Everyone looked the same, a few distinctive features allowing be to tell the difference. To add to the shock, I hadn't seen any girls at all. I was all alone, little Alexcia here by her own. A hand gripped my arm, making me almost jump out of my skin. It was James, the only way I could identify him was by the dog tags hanging on his neck. Something I recently noticed, but silently dismissed. Dragging me over to get food, I was impressed. This food looked good enough to eat, sadly though no **rice** or **meat** to satisfy my taste buds. Just plain old America macaroni and cheese, classic. Taking my lunch and some milk, I looked for the adorable Pyro I knew as James. It had taken a while to find him, after some intense adventuring and pick-up lines from other boy, I had found James. He had been sitting with the others, Aleks next to Robert. They seemed to always be sitting next to each other; it was nice to see that they were good friends at least. Taking a seat across from James, I took in a deep sigh. Man was this place confusing, the students looked alike, hairstyles or trademarks to identify differences. However, it was easy for me to tell which Pyro was James. He always seemed more cheery then other Pyros for I could see, his mask also seemed to be more of a light grey than black than others. I continue looking at James to see anymore differences until he turned to me after having a quick conversation with Aleks. I jumped, looking down to my food as if I was eating a few seconds ago. Slowly looking up, I saw James staring at me with his head tilted. Taking a deep breath I let out a hello to James, he replied back with a hello, the awkward tension between us increasing. I look down at my food again, engulfing the Macaroni and Cheese with deep gulps. Unfortunately, I managed to choke on a stray macaroni. I pounded on my chest, hitting the table with my right hand. James jumped, running to my side while Aleks and Rob looked very surprised. Putting his arms around my abdominal, James did an action that caused me to stop choking. When I was finally fine, James let me go patting my back gently after I sat back down on my seat. The whole lunchroom looked at me, the cause of my almost plausible death. The looks however, unnerved me more then the presence of all the people. Looks of surprise, lust, or plain huh were directed towards me. I let out a soft cough, "James, **T-Thanks**." Looking at James with a thankful expression. After a few minutes the lunchroom stopped looking at me, I noticed something was out of place. I looked over our table, James check, Rob check, Aleks check, Shawn…Unknown. Looking at James, I pointed to the seat next to me. He seemed to get my message and shrugged. **Dear God**, where is he? There's probably five minutes left in lunch. Standing up, I went to the garbage can to drop my lunch. Although, the walk to the can wasn't as pleasant as I wished it was. I kept on getting wolf whistles and the occasional "Hey Babe you busy later?" Quickly walking to the garbage can, I dumped my food out and swiftly ran out to James' table. Although, I got slapped in the ass before I sat down. I turned around quickly and went to punch the person who did so but I stopped in mid-air. It was Shawn, a large smirk on his stupid Australian face. I let out a deep growl, a grim expression on my face. "Why in the name of **FUCK**, did you do that!?" I yelled out at Shawn. He seemed to smirk even more, "I wanted to see what that rump of yours was like." Shawn said, Australian accent giving him more of an edge to his voice. I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. " You are so lucky I'm trying to be nice today, **you Australian annoyance**…." I mumbled under my voice. The bell than just rang, causing me to look up and walk to the door. This day just got even worse. **Fun**. Let's see if we can get through this day. 3 more hours to go, three more hours. I said to myself, walking side by side with James.**

**With James at my side, I walked to my next class. Science, it was said to have the teacher called . I heard she wasn't that bad, but you never know. This school has already has caused me more anger then I thought it would. Reaching the class, I walked inside behind James. Following him like a lost puppy, I sat down at the table with James. This time though, Rob and Aleks weren't sitting with us. It was a male with a blue mask and official looking business suit. He had green eyes, which intrigued me for a few seconds before I went to look at the second male at the table. The second male was an older male, he had a yellow hard hat, along with some black overalls. I was able to take a quick glimpse of his eyes, they were hazel. I liked hazel.**

_**Finished this chapter! Anyways thanks for reading, and more is to come soon. **_

_**I have some spoilers for you guys, next chapter Alexcia is going change her appearance! **_

_**So thanks for reading, review, comment, favorite, like, Do whatever you like! Thanks for reading ciao!**_

_**- ColombianPanda**_


End file.
